Huntress of the Moon
by Jack Frost the Frost Child
Summary: The pack only know so much about Stiles. They know she is a huntress and a werewolf. They always wondered how she came to be and now they have a chance to find out. Will they like what they find? Warning: Gender bend and possible Sterek mentions of past torture don't like don't read
1. Chapter 1: Locked In

Locked In

Okay so I know I'm supposed to be working on 3 other stories but this wouldn't get out of my head. So here's how this goes.

Stiles is a girl, and she isn't defenseless or weak. She is actually a very good huntress, however she is also a werewolf. The pack always wondered how she came to be, they get their answer when they are locked into a room and watch her life.

Along the way they get some shocking discoveries. Plus who knew Stiles was _that_ old. This was slightly inspired by Supernatural.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf otherwise it would be ssssoooo different

_~Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~_

Scott groaned as he came to, he put his hand on the noticeable bump that was on the back of his head. He looked at his surroundings as Derek had taught him, he looked around and saw his pack mates all except one... Stiles. He hoped she was okay she was his oldest, and for 11 years his only friend.

Erica was on the ground leaning against Isaac, they looked as if they'd been pistol whipped and there was a very ugly bruise on their cheeks. Whoever did it hit really hard if the mark was still there.

Danny, Jackson, and Lydia were all in a pile one atop the other, thankfully they weren't in any awkward position that they would freak out about. Scott couldn't tell how they we're knocked out, out they probably took them by surprise. Nobody could sneak on all three of them at the same time.

Boyd was in a small corner, and his large frame took up all the space. He looked really uncomfortable, when he woke up he'd probably have a killer back and neck pain.

Peter was on his back on what appeared to be a dog bed, Scott stiffled his laughter. He couldn't help it! He was curling into it!

Allison was lying down right next to him, and he couldn't stop looking at her. It was almost like he was in a trance, he couldn't look away from her angelic features. But then he snapped right out of it when he remember he was in most likely in danger.

Derek, was the only one somewhere remotely comfortable. He was lying down on a pure white sofa that was really big, enough to fit at least 6 Boyds. Scott envied him, he was actually somewhere soft.

Scott himself was in the middle of the room, his back on the ground and he was looking straight up at a rather dusty ceiling. Scott slowly got up, and cracked his back.

Scott looked at all his pack, the only one missing was Stiles he was worried about her, but he knew she could take care of herself. He then winced remembering a time she stabbed a werewolf with a fork, when he tried hitting on her.

Ya the pack learned, Stiles can use _anything_ as a weapon even food utensils. Collecting himself Scott pondered a way to wake them all up, Scott had an idea but Derek and possibly everyone was going to hit him if he did it.

Smiling Scott shouted," GUYS! THE ALPHA PACK IS HERE!"

The response was instant, everyone got up and got into their fighting stance ready to fight for their lives. However once they took in their surroundings they straightened up and shot Scott dirty looks.

Scott just smiled innocently and said," Totally worth it."

"Where are we?" Lydia asked

Just as Scott was going to open his mouth a book hit him on his head... hard. Making him fall to the ground.

"OW!"

Stifling his laughter, Danny came and picked it up. Opening it up, he was disappointed when there was nothing written inside.

He gave a startled gasp when script like writing started filling the pages. The others crowded around him and started reading as well.

_A famous authoress once said "The possession of knowledge does not kill the sense of wonder and mystery. There is always more mystery." This implies your dear comrade Stiles Stilinski. I know you wonder about her, but even as you gain knowledge about her there is still mystery clouding around her._

_You wish to see just how young Stiles came to be. Well I have decided to grant it for you. But be warned, not everything about her life hasn't been an easy one, and the more you find out the more you understand._

_But be warned, once you start you can't stop. Are you willing to continue? If so write your answer down, and don't worry I won't harm you._

_D.J.F._

"What do you guys think?"Lydia questioned, giddy to learn more about her friend.

The other looked at each other, but Scott still had doubts, " Um guys, isn't this an invasion of privacy?"

Erica scowled at the boy," Oh come on Scotty, you can't pretend you're not curious about the girl. All we know about her is that she's a huntress and that she's a werewolf. Don't you want to know more about your friend?"

Scott hesitated but eventually nodded. Smiling triumphantly, Lydia took a pen and wrote inside the book_ yes._

The answer was immediate it read like this:

_Very well, but do not say I did not warn you. Her life wasn't easy as most of you think, but I shall let you find that out on your own. But remember was you see you shall never forget. _

_Look to the television and watch as she came to be. _

_D.J.F.  
_

They all watched mystified, except the Hales, as a TV materialized before them.

They all went and sat on the couch and other various seats. The lights dimmed as they watched the screen.

_A little girl with dark brown hair appeared on the screen. Her hair was up in pigtails, she was laughing as she was chased by an younger boy. Her eyes twinkled as she waved to the camera._

"She was cute as a kid." Peter commented seeing the weirded out expressions on their faces he quickly said," Not in that way!"

Still casting wary glances at his uncle, Derek went back to looking at the TV hoping to find out more about his crush.

_A man's voice was heard as he came down with his wife," Say hi to mommy!" _

_The little children waved and shouted out, "Hi mommy!" The little girl looked down mischievously at the boy, " Hey Daniel bet you can't catch me!" and she ran off into the woods following a path she knew by heart. _

_"Hey no fair! You got a head start!" Daniel shouted, following behind his older sister._

_The road lead up to a huge mansion,  
_

The pack gaped openly until Jackson managed to chock out," Its even bigger than your house!"

_The girl laughed as she reached the house, sticking her tongue out at her little brother as he came near. "Na, Na, You can't catch me!" She squealed as her brother sneaked up on her and proceeded to tickle her._

_The girl's laughter rang out into the forest, causing the children's parents to come back. Laughing the man picked up his son and threw him up into the air, the boy let out a squeal of laughter as he came back down._

_"Now, what did we say about playing?" The man asked. " Not to play too rough. But she started it!" Daniel exclaimed pointing at his older sister who was taunting him._

_"Is that so?" The father asked. The boy nodded, and watched happily as his father proceeded to tickle his older sister. She chocked out," No fair! You got Daddy on your side!"_

_That is until the mother sneaked up on Daniel and tickled him relentlessly. "No, it isn't fair Selena, and that's why I'm playing now." _

_Selena cheered that Mommy was on her side. The little family played most of the day until the mother shouted out," Its time for bed!" _

_She was met with disappointing sounds from her children but she ushered them off toward their rooms. Once the children were sleeping the mother and father were shown in a study deeply talking with each other. _

_" But Raphael, they're still just children! I don't want them going into that business." She protested_

_Raphael sighed heavily and looked at his wife, " I'm sorry Sally, but it won't matter. They'll come for them and it won't matter what age they are. They have to be trained if they want to survive."_

_Sally looked pained at her husband but said," Alright, but I want it said that I disagreed with this!"_

_Raphael nodded and got up heavily from his seat," Alright, starting tomorrow they'll start learning."_

_Sally and Raphael exited the study, not noticing as red slitted eyes followed them out of it. _

_Once the door was fully closed a silhouette was standing in the middle of the room. It was large and skinny, the man laughed lowly sending a chill through the pack's spines. _

_"Soon," It hissed in a male voice," Soon, I'll get my revenge. Mark my words old friends you shall all die. Including your precious children."_

_As quickly as he was there he was gone, almost as he had never been there. The only thing to signify he was there was a lone card that fell to the floor._

_It read: I'm coming after you next._

_The screen grew black as a title appeared in Blood: Huntress of the Moon._

The pack sat in shock, as they watched all this go around they couldn't explain how they were feeling and before they could they were in another seen. But they would soon learn they never should have agreed to watching this.

_~Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~_

Okay so what do you think? Like it? Hate It? Okay? Please review if you want to find out more. Also yesterday was my Dad's birthday.


	2. Chapter 2: 9 Years Later

9 Years Later

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf.

_~Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~_

The pack watched in suspense as letters in red showed on the screen, _9 Years Later_.

_Black boots walked down a path, the boots leaving imprints behind on the green grass. The person kept walking then halted all of the sudden, stopping in front of a wooden cabin, smoke coming out from the chimney. The camera zoomed out to show it was a person wearing a cloak, a hood over their head._

_The only thing visible was the bottom half of their face, and a few dark locks peeking out from under the hood. The pack was able to tell it was a young teen, by their skin and the fact that they were short. The teen scowled, but knocked on the door waiting for it to open. A few minutes past, until they heard the sound of various clicking noises. The door finally opened to show an elderly man, the only thing keeping the door from fully opening was a single key-chain.  
_

_The man looked at the person long and hard, but sighed and opened the door for him/her to come camera zoomed out to show a nice, comfy room. Pictures lined the walls of Selena and Daniel, along with their parents and the man, presumably when he was younger.  
_

_There were animal heads, and a few guns here and there, the fire lighted the room. There was a tense silence as the two stared each other off, but the man sighed and broke the silence. _

_"I haven't seen you in a long time Selena. How are you?" As quick as he said it there was a dagger was thrown imbedding itself beside his head, a clean cut along his cheek. The man looked at the pure black dagger, and touched his cheek gulping._

_"I told you not to call me that." A young voice, sharply told him._

The pack shot each other looks, some bewildered others scared. They had never heard Stiles speak this way, and to be honest it scared them. Which was hard to do, considering what they were.

_The man shakily sighed," Sel-Stiles you can't keep blaming yourself for what happened. You were only a child when it happened, you couldn't have prevented it."__The girl scowled once again and yanked off her hood, showing off her features. The pack recognized her alright, she was a bit younger than they were use to but it was definitely Stiles.  
_

_She still had her dark brown, almost black, hair from her childhood reaching mid-back tied in a tight ponytail. Her hazel brown eyes shining with the fire, but there wasn't something that they could all see that she had a certain coldness in her eyes that said that she's seen things no one her age should have seen. _

_"You can't tell me how to feel, Joshua. I know what happened and until I get revenge I'll keep going until I kill them." She said it with such coldness that the pack could literally feel a chill go down their spines._

Peter could feel a source of compatibility with this girl. Whatever had happened she wasn't going to stop until she got revenge on the person who hurt her or her family. Peter could relate he didn't stop until he managed to kill Kate Argent, and while it felt good to get her out of the way he couldn't help but feel he robbed another person of their loved one.

Well actually the only one who actually ever missed Kate was Gerard, and he was a bastard anyway. So he felt only a bit guilty of ever killing that woman.

_They could tell the man was sad, but he had this conversation with the girl a thousand times. No matter what he said he wouldn't be able to stop her from doing what she wanted. _

_"What did you need Stiles?" Joshua asked in resignation. The girl looked at her parents' old friend and softened her gaze a bit," I need help, while I was out someone left these in my apartment." Stiles pulled out a a beautiful plant that resembled a blue bonnet, except instead of the usual blue flowers at the top they were white. _

_Joshua gasped, and shakily answered," T-That's vervain." at Stiles's confused look he elaborated," They're suppose to hurt vampires but nobody was ever sure if it were true." _

_Stile's eyes narrowed and she thought about something," So it appears I have allies, and it looks like they know just how to hurt them too. Is it possible that it was another vampire that planted this there?" She seemed to be just pondering her thoughts aloud, and wasn't expecting an answer.  
_

_"Its possible, but listen Stiles if it is a vampire don't trust him. You can't fully trust a vampire."_

The pack had paled at the mention of vampires, but they sat gaping as Stiles nodded. How could she be treating this as if it were normal? But then again they thought it might be normal for her.

And once again they wished they knew more about the enigmatic brunette. They looked at each other and silently agreed they weren't going to question what happened in this movie anymore, they'd just go along with it.

After all they were werewolves, a witch and a hunter they shouldn't be surprised at any other supernatural creatures that would be revealed to them in this.

_Stiles nodded she started for the door, but stopped when she heard Joshua ask her a question," Whatever happened to that little girl, that could always see the good in the world? The girl who use to run to me and hug me whenever I came to visit? What happened to you Stiles?"  
_

_Stiles stood stiffly, not answering his question her eyes looking anywhere but Joshua,"She saw that the world isn't as happy as she thought it would be, the little girl found out the hard way not everyone is redeemable." She looked back at her old family friend," I grew up Uncle Joshua."_

_Then she was gone, as if she hadn't ever been there. The only hint that she was ever there was a single leaf that fell slowly to the ground, from the place she moved. The camera zoomed in on Joshua, showing he had tears in his old grey eyes," I miss you Selena." was whispered by the old man._

The pack looked at each other each silently wondering what had happened to the girl to change her from a sweet child she was as a child, to this seemingly emotionless teen.

_The scene changed, they saw wheels rippling down a dirt road. The camera zoomed and and showed, a person in all black riding a motorcycle in New Mexico. The person kept driving until he arrived at a gas station. Not bothering to take off his helmet he went inside and paid for some gas. Casually walking out, he filled up his bike, but stopped and said over his shoulder," I know you're there big sister. You might as well show yourself." _

_From seemingly nowhere Stiles, moved out of the shadows and was in front of the younger teen. She snatched off his black helmet, revealing a mess of black hair and brilliant blue eyes. The pack recognized him all right it was Daniel, Stiles's younger brother._

_"What do you want?" Daniel asked his sister, wanting her gone he loved her but after the accident she was never the same._

_"First I want you to go back to your real age, and stop using that power." Daniel scowled but did as he was told, slowly he started shrinking and by the time he was done, he was a 15 year old teen. _

_"You happy?" Daniel snapped at his older, but shorter, sister. "Yes, I don't know why you insist on using your powers like that. You should remember Daniel, that you can't use your powers for your own benefit." _

_" I go by Danny now, just like you go by Stiles. Besides who are you to tell me how to use my powers? You use them on a regular basis, to hunt them down." Danny snapped, he truly loved Stiles but he sometimes couldn't stand how she would act all high and mighty with him. Besides after what happened Danny just wanted a semi-normal life, he knew they'd never stop hunting him but it was fun to be normal some of the time. _

_"Besides my power does no one harm, and all it does is make me look older. YOU on the other hand can shift into anyone, hell you can even shift into a boy version of yourself."_

_The pack could tell Stiles was having a bit trouble of holding in her temper but she instead informed Danny of something," They're back Daniel, and it doesn't matter that you haven't hunted in awhile. They'll still come after you, after us because of who and what we are." _

_Danny sighed," Ya know I always thought it be Joshua that would come and drag me back into the family business. But I guess there's no helping it, I know where we're going and we're going on my motorcycle." Danny suddenly shifted himself back into 20 years. _

_Snatching his helmet back he slipped it on and beckoned his sister over," Come on big sister, it'll be fun." Stiles looked a bit frightened, but accepted the helmet Danny held out for her. _

_Situating herself behind her younger brother, she held on tight to his waist obviously scared. Sensing this Danny smirked under his helmet," Don't worry Sel, I won't let anything happen to you."_

_Before Stiles could protest the nickname they were off, riding in high speeds. She squeaked and held on to Danny's waist. _

___~Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~_

"Hey how come it stopped?" Jackson protested he wanted to see more. He abruptly snatched the journal from Scott and wrote in, _Why did the film stop?_

He was answered shortly with, _ A break, to eat, gather your thoughts etc. Also for you to talk to each other without interrupting the movie._

"Oh" Jackson flushed, as the rest of the pack laughed at him.

"I don't get why we're watching this movie, it hasn't shown anything and its only making me die of suspense." Erica complained wishing to find out something from her enigmatic friend.

"Ya, its only making us think that theirs more that Stiles never told us. Plus who ever thought Stiles's real name was Selena?" Lydia commented for one still shocked they even found out her real name.

"I didn't I've been calling her that ever since we were kids. But how could she still be 17? In the movie she was like 19!" Scott pondered

" Maybe she used that weird shifting thing that she and apparently her brother can do." Peter said it came out harsher than he wanted it too though.

"Oh.. I hadn't thought of that." Scott replied in a small voice.

Throughout all this only Derek was silent, waiting for the movie to once again start so he could know more about the girl he was crushing on.

___~Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~_

Okay so I have a poll on my profile if you want Sterek or not. I would appreciate it if you would vote, because Stiles has an ex-boyfriend and I'm wondering if I should pair her up with him instead. If you would vote it would make my final decision.

Also please review and thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: How It All Started

How It All Started

Here's chapter 3! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, followed; Favorited and voted on my poll! There will be Sterek, but that will come in later chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf

_~Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~_

The pack didn't have to wait long for the movie to continue. Once they'd finished eating and talking the scene changed on the screen.

_It showed Danny's motorcycle parked in a dense forest with nothing the eye could see. That is if you were normal people, the screen slowly showed a house was forming; and with a jolt they realized it looked exactly like the siblings' old house. The pack unconsciously moved their eyes to the Hales, thinking about the pack house.  
_

_"Well here we are sis. Home sweet home." Danny's voice carried out of the house. The pack saw they were in a study, the exact replica of the one they saw Sally and Raphael last. Curious they exchanged glances and zoomed in on the siblings, as they stared each other down. Finally Stiles sighed her gaze softened as she looked at her only remaining family left, besides Joshua that is._

_"I missed you Danny." Danny looked up shocked, Stiles was never on for emotions. As far as he remembered she blocked them out when that happened. Danny eyed her suspiciously but relaxed when he saw she was wearing the necklace their father gave her years ago. That necklace would only ever be able to stay on Stiles if anyone else tried it they'd get electrocuted.  
_

_"Me too Sel, me too." Danny whispered. "This place sure does bring back memories doesn't it?" Danny questioned rhetorically. _

_Stiles hummed, her eyes distant, reliving things from the past. Something that she had thought she buried long ago, she tried blocking this particular memory out; but it was no use. The memory had already begun. _

_She heard her brother's hazy voice shout," SELENA!" Before she was brought back to the night of her parents death._

_~Flashback~_

_It was a Friday night, family night. A night where they'd watch movies, played family games, and basically just had a fun night. The little family was unaware of the oncoming tragedy that was going to take place in their own home. _

_Selena laughed as she watched her father fall down, after trying to place his right foot on red. _

_Groaning Raphael admitted defeat,"Alright, you win Daniel. I just don't know where you got your flexibility from." _

_Daniel smiled up at his father innocently, his right hand was currently on green, his right foot on blue, left hand on red, and left hand on another blue. Of course since he, and his parents had been playing he had to position himself under and over his parents. _

_Thus he was in a very odd position, and it showed he was very, very flexible. _

"Huh," Danny muttered," Wonder how good he can use that flexibility." Of course he seemed to have forgotten he was in a room full of werewolves, so practically everyone heard his comment.

Either Danny didn't know or care, nobody was sure but everyone pretended not to hear his comment. Instead they stared at the screen knowing their curiosity would be sated if only a bit.

_"Kids, its time for bed." Sally started," I know, that you're 14 Selena and that you're 10 Daniel, but you still need your rest." Sally finished in her no nonsense voice. The two children grumbled but made their way up the stairs, however they would never make it.  
_

_A resounding BOOM! made the whole house shake, the two siblings fell down the stairs but were shown unharmed when they stood two kids looked towards the doors, seeing it had been blown open. The two saw as a figure came walking through, before they or the pack could see his features they were in their father's arms.  
_

_He practically flew to his study, his wife trailing behind them._

_ As he set his children down Daniel quietly asked," Dad? What's going on?" _

_Raphael sighed, kneeling down so he was at their height, green eyes clashed with blue and hazel brown. He rested a hand on each of their small shoulders," This is why I started training you. Don't stop until you get all the answers."_

_The two looked at their father confused, before they could ask they were shoved into a really big cabinet._

_"Promise me you won't come out, no matter what." The children looked at their father confused and scared but nodded nonetheless._

_"Sally could you...?" Raphael asked his wife, Sally nodded and muttered something under her breath. The pack looked confused, but they noticed the siblings stiffened they knew what she said and what it did. _

_The study's door was suddenly blown off its hinges, the man once again casually strolled in. The two children looked at each other fearfully, they weren't scared of the man, oh no. They had faced more intimating things than this man. _

_They were scared for their parents health, and the pack could empathize with that._

_The young children tried to pull free from their mother's spell, knowing that it wouldn't work. _

_They froze in a mixture of awe, horrified curiosity, and a bit of fear, for the man's face was in the light for all to see. _

_It was a disturbing sight, the man's whole right side of his face seemed to have been subjected to many types of torture. Skin was burned, dissolved and cut leaving hideous scars behind. _

The pack looked exceedingly disturbed as they look at the man's face. The girls were on the verge of loosing their food, the boys were no better, even Peter who once had scars from being burned couldn't stand looking at the man's face.

_The man laughed cruelly as he looked at the two.  
_

_"Its been a long time old friends. How long has it been? A decade?" The man spoke casually moving around the room as if he had been invited, instead of breaking in. _

_Raphael and Sally stiffened as the man suddenly blurred in front of them. They cried out as the man snagged their necks in his hands and pushed them to the wall behind him.  
_

_In the cabinet the two heirs tried futility to break free of their mother's spell and help their parents. The pack could see the desperation in their eyes, as they watched the man beat their mother and father._

_The man, once he seemed satisfied, stopped beating on the two adults and questioned," Where are your dear children? I'd like to meet them." _

_"Like Hell, I'd tell you where my kids are." Raphael managed to gasp out, glaring at the man he once called friend. _

_The man scowled, which looked disturbing with half of his lips missing, but then he smiled cruelly. Everyone stiffened, not knowing what was going to happen next, but knowing that it wouldn't be good. _

_"Not even if I torture it out of you? Or what if I torture your wife? Would you tell me then?" _

_Raphael looked absolutely murderous," DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH MY FAMILY!" _

_Raphael was suddenly hunched over, coughing up blood. A knife was wedged into his stomach, Sally screamed the children looked on horrified. The pack turned green, knowing that this memory would forever haunt the children._

_The man laughed insanely, looking at his blood stained hands," You should have answered Raph, now I'll have to get the answer out of you pretty, pretty wife."_

_Raphael paled, he looked at his wife and said," Δεν έχει σημασία τι δεν του πει πού είναι τα παιδιά." _

_Sally turned her tear stained face to her husband and whispered," Δεν θα πάρει τα παιδιά. Θα πεθάνω γι 'αυτούς." _

_Raphael smiled one last time at his wife, blood seeping from his mouth. Making a horrible imitation of smile. His breaths came out slow and shallow, and he was simply gone._

_Sally screamed, yelling curses at the man who killed her husband. The man just laughed cruelly at Sally's insults," Now, Now Sal, its your last chance to tell me where they are. If you do, you'll get to live longer."_

_Sally shook her head, furiously determined to protect her children. The man sneered at her, and began slowly hacking away at her limbs, always asking her to answer._

_Sally always refused, and before long Sally was dead, dying slowly and painfully._

_The man looked down sadly at the two corpses, unaware of the children still in the cabinet having watched the whole thing._

_"You should've taken the deal Sal." Then he blurred out of the house, leaving behind a broken family._

_Selena and Daniel burst out of the cabinet, running towards their parents bodies. They hugged their parents' now empty bodies and cried, knowing they'd never see their parents alive again. _

_The pack watched a bit teary eyed, watching as the two said their final goodbyes to their parents._

_"What are we going to do now Sel?" Daniel asked his voice hoarse from all the crying he had been doing._

_Selena turned her now empty and haunted eyes to her brother's, who's eyes mirrored hers._

_"We get revenge." It was spoken softly, but determinedly. Daniel looked up startled, his sister was always so kindhearted. _

_"We kill the man who did this, and all who work for him." Selena continued," but first we have to burn the house. People will ask questions, and we can't have that happening. Pack. We're leaving."_

_With that Selena walked out of the room leaving her brother behind her confused._

_~Flashback End~_

_Hazy brown eyes opened to see two blurry figures hovering above her._

_"She's okay, she just need rest." She recognized that voice._

_"Matt?" She croaked out, right before she passed out once again._

The pack watched as a young man a little older than Stiles stroked her hair, watching her.

_"Is she going to be okay?" The man turned and saw Danny leaning against the wall looking at his older sister in worry._

_"Ya don't worry. This place just brought her back to the past, she just needs some rest and she'll be great."_

_Danny sighed relieved," I'm worried for her Matt, she always has her emotions locked up. I guess they finally caught up to her." Danny looked at Matt seriously," If you two get back together you better make sure you take care of her. Otherwise, I'll come after you and trust me you don't want that happening."_

_Matt nodded as the younger boy walked out of the room. He turned back to his ex-girlfriend, and sighed," You're always so stubborn."_

_With that he too walked out of the room, not noticing that red slitted eyes that watched the exchange. The eyes landed on Stiles and stayed there until they suddenly disappeared intent on planning his next move. _

___~Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~ Teen Wolf~_

I'm not all that good with torture scenes so forgive me if its a little bad, but I tried! Also do you think I should kill off Matt later in the story?

Translations:

Δεν έχει σημασία τι δεν του πει πού είναι τα παιδιά- No matter what it does not say where children are

Δεν θα πάρει τα παιδιά. Θα πεθάνω γι 'αυτούς- It will not take the children. I would die for them.

I used Google translate for this, so I'm sorry if its incorrect. Also they were speaking Greek if you were wondering

Please review.


	4. Author's note

**Author's Note**

**THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE!**

**All my stories will be on temporary hold, due to the fact that I'm sick and my mind decided to take a vacation. So I'll update when I feel better and once I finish hunting down my brain.**

**Thank you for reading, **

**Jack Frost the Frost Child**


End file.
